The evolution of television entertainment has typically trailed the progress in other forms of media. The advent of the Internet and the advance of miniaturization of computers, however, have shifted how users have come to expect content to be consumed. As the Internet has grown in popularity and use around the world, it has grown into a viable source of video and information content. The miniaturization of computers, from the laptop computer, to the tablet computer and the smartphone, has created increased computing power in smaller and smaller form factors. Having grown accustomed to consuming Internet content everywhere and anywhere, users today often expect information access and interactivity even while simultaneously watching television at home. Hence, it is not uncommon today for audiences to use laptops or tablets to browse digital content related to the shows they are watching live on television. For example, viewers may want to view information about the actors starring in a movie or television show. In addition, viewers may want to post comments to social media during the viewing experience.
The ability to perform these tasks while watching television is often handled by devices other than the television, such as tablets, smartphones, and laptops, which may be referred to as a “second screen.” However, the use of a “second screen” to perform these tasks often inhibits the viewers' ability to simultaneously follow the action on the television. By looking at their “second screen,” i.e., their laptop screen, tablet, or smartphone, viewers take their attention away from the television and may miss an important dialogue, event or play. Accordingly, it is not uncommon for a viewer's experience to be impaired when attempting to view “secondary” Internet content away from the television.
There is a need to solve one or more of the problems set forth above.